Sex Addiction
by Doc House
Summary: Toby the resident stud? No way.....


TITLE: Sex Addiction. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
  
  
"No," Toby said for the umpteenth time. "The President it not going to go public every time Ritchie says something about this administration."  
  
"Toby, he's going public about every single little thing that he can get his hands on. He's digging things up that we did in pre-school," Sam proclaimed. "We need to shut him up."  
  
"Sam, no matter what we do or say, Ritchie is going to be the Republican candidate for the Presidency. If we have to come out with a statement every time he speaks, we'll never get anything done for re-election!" Toby snapped. "I'm not discussing this anymore."  
  
"Toby." Sam started to refute it, but was interrupted by Ginger.  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked over at Ginger.  
  
"CJ needs to see you," Ginger said.  
  
"Tell her I'm busy," Toby brushed her off.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She said get your ass over there."  
  
"What happened?" Toby asked, getting up and walking out.  
  
"I don't know. She just said to meet her in her office alone."  
  
"Great," Toby rolled his eyes and went down the hall towards CJ's office.  
  
"Carol, I also need the notes on 548," CJ said.  
  
"I got it," Carol nodded and took off.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Pokey, when I say I want to see you, you come faster," CJ glared.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped again, getting annoyed.  
  
"How long ago did you sleep with Ann Stark?" CJ asked, shutting her office door after Toby walked in.  
  
"What?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"Ritchie came out this morning and said that White House Communications Director seems to be the resident Hound dog. Apparently he sleeps with woman to shut them up. Namely, Ann Stark. Who one year ago, came out during the Leadership Breakfast to try to walk on equal footing as the President. After she screwed the Bartlet administration by taking advantage of Toby Ziegler. He went over to her that night and they spent the night in a hotel room so they wouldn't get noticed," CJ said calmly. "Eye witnesses put both people at the scene. And now, more recently, he has been caught with the new U.S poet Laureate. Now, is it just me, or does America want the Presidents senior staff spend more of their time running the Country then sleeping with people so they can court their vote."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby snapped. "I never slept with Ann Stark after the Leadership Breakfast."  
  
"Toby, have you ever slept with her?" CJ asked, loudly.  
  
"Like ten years ago, when I was drunk," Toby threw his hands up in the air. "I hate this guy."  
  
"What about Tabatha?"  
  
"What about her?" Toby asked.  
  
"Have you slept with her?"  
  
"That's none of anyone's business Claudia!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Toby, you're getting on my last nerve. He has eye witnesses."  
  
"Who cares CJ? I'm an adult, no one cares who I sleep with."  
  
"Well, according to members of the public, they care a great deal."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Ritchie's people held a vote. Over half believe you to be," CJ waved her hand. "You know."  
  
"What?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Addicted to sex," CJ smirked.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Toby hit the wall. "What the hell. I haven't slept with that many woman."  
  
"So far, they have Ann Stark, Tabatha Fortis, Julie Potts, Meg Cortis, Amber Wiley, Jennifer Gibson."  
  
"CJ, how long is the list?" Toby asked, quietly.  
  
"See this page?" CJ held it up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They're four more just like it. Full of names."  
  
"CJ, I didn't even sleep that those people. The only people that I have slept with in the past five years were Andy and Tabatha," Toby snapped.  
  
"Who's Julie Potts?" CJ asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Toby shrugged.  
  
"She's a member of the House of Representatives."  
  
"Wait, Julie Potts from Idaho?" Toby asked.  
  
"Now you know her," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"I met her once three years ago. I had to meet her to get information on the NEA. I didn't slept with her."  
  
"She said you did," CJ shrugged.  
  
"CJ, how long have you known me? Twenty years! I am not addicted to sex!"  
  
"Toby, I don't want to get into your sex life, I just wanted to warn you, because it's going to be in the paper later today."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Because I didn't have it until ten minutes ago," CJ smirked.  
  
"You're having way to much fun with this," Toby warned. "This is humiliating."  
  
"I would image so. Listen, the press is going to be all over this. Let me give one of them an exclusive so you can set the record straight."  
  
"The record is, I've slept with two woman in the past five year. And I slept with four woman in the past ten years."  
  
"Who?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Ann Stark ten years ago, then our little fling nine years ago," Toby looked over at CJ. "Oh God, do they know."  
  
"They don't know about us," CJ shook her head. "They know about all these woman," She smiled and held up the five papers with names on them.  
  
"I didn't sleep with them," Toby moaned. "If I did, I would be in a better mood then I am right now."  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded.  
  
"This sucks CJ," Toby moaned.  
  
"Look, I'll send a reporter in to talk to you."  
  
"No, I want this buried. Me getting up and talking about this is just going to make Ritchie get what he wants. For this administration to be weak again."  
  
"Well, I think it would only affect you. The President isn't the one that slept with over one hundred woman in the past twenty years. And fifty of those happened during the time Jed Bartelt was elected."  
  
"I slept with fifty woman in that past three in a half years?" Toby asked, outraged.  
  
"I don't know. Did you?"  
  
"I hate you," Toby growled and stormed out.  
  
"Hi Toby," Carol smiled flirtatiously at him before she walked into CJ's office.  
  
"Excuse me," Toby walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" CJ yelled.  
  
"I'm going to jump off a cliff."  
  
"Okay, but don't forget the meeting with staff in five minutes."  
  
"There he is!" One reported yelled, then the entire press core followed. "Toby, is it true you've slept with over one hundred woman?"  
  
"Fifty during this term?" Another asked.  
  
"Listen!" Toby snapped. "If someone asks me one more question about this falsified report, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Toby, is the reason you're so hostile is because you haven't had any sex in the past week?"  
  
"Shut up!" Toby yelled and stormed off.  
  
"Hey there stud," Sam elbowed his boss.  
  
"If you want to live to see tomorrow, don't talk to me," Toby warned and walked back to his office.  
  
"Hey sexy," Ginger smirked. "Ann Stark is in your office."  
  
"Why did you let her in my office?"  
  
"She said you wanted her to meet you in there. I thought because of your past and all."  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned and walked in. "Are you crazy."  
  
"I woke up thinking this was going to be a bad day, but I can't seem to get this smirk off my face," Ann stood up and faced Toby.  
  
"When was the last time we were together?" Toby snapped. "Ten years Ann! Why are they saying we slept together last year during the breakfast?"  
  
"Someone saw you leaving the hotel I was staying at," Ann defended.  
  
"I was there to yell at you because you made me piss off CJ!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, go out and tell them that."  
  
"Toby, this could work out for your favor. All the woman will think your stable," Ann looked down. "Among other things."  
  
"Ann, I swear, go out there and."  
  
"I am. I just wanted to make sure those numbers were real?"  
  
"What numbers?"  
  
"Fifty since Jed Bartlet took office?" Ann smirked.  
  
"I hate you," Toby glared.  
  
"I know," Ann patted Toby on the chest. "I talked with Ritchie, and he's dropping his case. But you have to do one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop calling him stupid."  
  
"I'm not calling his stupid."  
  
"The President, Toby," Ann glared. "Get him to back off, and your sex life is personal again."  
  
"The President misspoke anyway. He didn't mean for everyone to hear."  
  
"Well, if he doesn't plan on doing it again, you're fine."  
  
"He would use me to get to the President?" Toby shook his head, and began to walk out.  
  
"Toby," Ann stopped him. "You didn't answer my question about the numbers."  
  
"You'll never know," Toby grinned and walked out.  
  
"No way," Ann shook her head and gathered her things up and walked out.  
  
The End 


End file.
